


Believer

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, ROTG-mentioned, kinda ROTG, not really tho, they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: Taken from my Quotev~TheOverWorld (overworld) on quotev, for more Works!!!





	1. Heros Never Die (A)

_The last one to believe in her had died. An old woman, once a young girl, who met her while on a summers walk._

_"Pain" a voice whispered. Making her fall to the ground "Believer #1 has died. your useless" she was kicked into the pit along with the other, dead and useless creations. She was made to exist and save the earth from the darkness, as were the others. Jackson had escaped from that fate, along with Tiana, Nicolas, Aster, and Simon. They had escaped the darkness of failure. Unlike she, who failed her simple task.  She felt the water covering her fully, pulling her down to the bottom._

_Once reaching the bottom, the floor glowed, shocking the one who kicked her down. "Pain!" they cried. Her body glowed the same colour, making the kicker cry out "SHES USELESS! WHY HER?!?!?". unlike the others, her body went through the floor. A voice spoke again "You're the useless one Dami-" The voice cut out and the scene faded to black. Ending the torture._

* * *

_"You break me down, then build me up, believer-believer" Echoed in the background, covering her ears. A girl walked through the busy city, un-noticed. A boy in blue and brown clothes bumped into her, an[image](http://38.media.tumblr.com/ecf42b85fb4b665f31fa55906d0d0a89/tumblr_mpaic8H0aI1rsp9xno1_500.gif) flashing in his mind. He grabbed his head 'What was that?'. She continued walking till reaching an old building, opening the door slowly. she walked in and found the pit. Opening it and turning on the lights. Seeing the body she once resided in, along with all the others. Frowning she called 911 and reported finding bodies. But when the police had released a statement to the public about the findings of bodies, They had said that all bodies found were one person. _

_She sighed. The first body of hers was a young girl, her 24th body was a teenage boy, her 99th body was a girl of 18 years. Now in her hundredth body, she didn't want to die._


	2. Welcome to Hell aka School (U)

I awoke, looking around. New body. Number 8 at this point? A non-binary teen. Owner of one... two.... five? Cats. Biologically male. I see. Avid anime lover, cosplayer? Alright. Name? Hmmm, what was there name? I looked around to see notebooks with the name ‘Eli’ written as my name. Alright. No class till 1? It’s 7 now. Huh. I got [dressed](https://www.trendme.net/en/set/spring-summer-collection/8th-body-set/MjA2OTI1NjU1NQ,,.html) then left the room

I walked out and walked into the rest of the house No. Mansion. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, along with a spoon, milk, and a box of cereal. I quickly looked around to see if This teen had any allergies. A small medical bracelet sat on my left wrist. Allergic to, wheat and coffee. Alright.

I check the cereal. Gluten-free. Great. I decided to make some tea and get going to school after I ate of course.

* * *

Once I had arrived at school, my friends - Ryan, Jamie and Naomi- ran over to me " you ready for the test?" I nodded "Yeah I guess, I did study a bit" my friends laughed "Of course you studied! Ryan forgot" earning a 'Hey' from him. I walked with them to science, feeling ready. I sat at a desk with my friends and started the test.  My last body was a scientist, who knew the periodic table off by heart. Amira was a great person, I hope that shes still around..... I had finished the test before anyone else, so I looked up Amira Roswin on Google. I got back all her studies, Her experiments that were successful, and she was still alive. I sent an email to her and explained what happened, Who I am, What I do, and whose body I am in now. Hoping and praying that I would get a response back. But my time was cut short, As I had fallen asleep on my desk. Eli was back in their body, thanking me for helping them with their test and I was moving on.


	3. Hide and Seek (R)

Delilah Rivers, My next body, Number 12. When she was born her mother died when she was 8 her father passed. When she was 15 her grandfather died, and when she was 19 her cousins died from a plane crash. Delilah was left with her grandmother who knew why the family had all died. A curse was set on the family, only the grandmother was to live, along with the youngest female. Skipping over a few generations.  Delilah's pets had all died a natural death, her friends either suddenly or naturally. Death was out for her and kept missing.

As Delilah, I tried to speak, but no sound came. I tried to save many lives, but death took them anyways. While In Delilah's body, she fell to the ground and I was forced from the body. Coming face to face with death. "She cannot die until I wish for it. Now you must go, you shan't be here Young Harbinger. Her body is not your sacrifice, she is mine." He spoke

"I never meant to take her from you, Death." "Good, Now Young Harbinger. What Is The Name You Once Had?" He spoke, His voice loud and calm. "I do not remember, I do know two letters. A and U." He nodded and laughed "You Are  _ **Her,**_  I see. I Will Speak To You In Another Life. Now Young Harbinger, Your Time Is Up." 

The Scene Faded to black, meaning I passed out, never seeing Delilah Rivers again. A 22-year-old girl who is cursed to walk the earth with death as her guide, I had wished to see her once more, but death would kill my body. Poor Delilah.


End file.
